


Bruises and Bite Marks

by lovinglybreex



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, bbxrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglybreex/pseuds/lovinglybreex
Summary: Raven gets herself a little flustered as she reflects on her first time with BeastBoy'Raven was always left with more than a few marks whenever she and Garfield were intimate, though that never bothered her. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. The tapestry of mauve and burgundy decorating her flesh, the gentle ache of memories of his mouth against her skin; a not-so-subtle declaration that she belonged to him.'
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Bruises and Bite Marks

Bruises and bite marks

Raven was always left with more than a few marks whenever she and Garfield were intimate, though that never bothered her. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. The tapestry of mauve and burgundy decorating her flesh, the gentle ache of memories of his mouth against her skin; a not-so-subtle declaration that she belonged to him. Of course, the waves of lust and pride rolling off of her boyfriend whenever he caught sight of them wasn’t exactly a turn-off, either. She could heal them, if she wanted to. She never did.

Their first time together, however, bruising hadn’t been so intentional. It was clumsy, and it was sweet. Charged with equal parts passion and nerves. Tangled limbs and sheepish apologies silenced with loving kisses. Falling asleep wrapped up in vibrant blushes. Their _techniques_ had certainly improved since then, but (as cliché as it made her feel) she could never look back and see it as anything less than perfect. It had certainly taught each of them something about the other.

The couple had always been very careful up until that point. Nothing more than chaste kisses and hands cautiously creeping under t-shirt fabric. They weren’t in any denial about what they were – half demon and an unquantifiable part beast. They both knew that if they pushed it the tiniest fraction too far, one or both of them would snap. And that was exactly what happened.

They had been in Ravens room, patching each other up after yet another battle. The team had gotten themselves pretty beaten up. In a last ditch attempt at success, Raven had summoned her soul self. It won them the advantage, but from 50 feet in the air, she lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Really, she was relatively unscathed for such a fall, still insisting on healing her teammates after the fight, but the rubble scraped her arms and back up pretty bad, and her powers were now too drained to mend the lesions herself.

She sat, legs crossed, in the centre of her bed, Beast Boy behind her with a first aid kit balanced across his lap. As gently as he could, he removed debris from and cleansed the area before beginning to dress the wounds. All of the titans had long since become familiar with the sting of antiseptic, though Garfield insisted on apologising for every drag of the alcohol wipe with a trail of delicate kisses across his patients back, smirking at the smile he could hear beneath her grumbling. Raven allowed his help willingly enough, but he knew she hated being unable to do it herself.

‘Okay,’ mumbled the green titan a short while later, as he warmed the final hydrocolloid dressing between his palms. ‘You feeling okay?’

He chuckled at her small nod and mumbled thanks as he twisted round to move the first aid kit onto the nightstand, and then pulled her into his lap in replacement. Gingerly, he tugged the chunky strap of her sports bra back into place before wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. ‘Anytime.’ The word was whispered against her skin as he leant down to place a gentle kiss upon her shoulder, just above the tender skin of her largest incision. Impulsively, his tongue snaked from here to the curve of her jaw, where he pulled the flesh between his teeth and bit gently. The breathy noise that escaped her encouraged him to continue… 

His caresses became more and more rushed, sloppier, listening to her progressively shallow breathing. Garfield’s right hand was no longer at Ravens waist. Instead, his grip was on her thigh, slowly creeping higher, and higher - until it wasn’t. Raven’s hand had come down to meet it, intertwining their fingers and causing a halt in his progression. He gasped into the crook of her neck. ‘Rae I’m –‘ But she interrupted him with a shake of her head, and guided him towards the waistband of her shorts. His hand quivered beneath hers.

‘Raven?’ His voice was small, and strained, somehow sounding like a question and a warning all at once. She only made a small noise, similar to a whimper, in response. He pulled his hand from underneath hers, experimentally curling his index and middle finger against her warmth, and dragging them back across the material.

‘You’re sure this is alright?’

‘More than alright?’ Her words were intended to be deliberate, but nerves made her sound less sure than she felt. She wound their fingers together and brought them back to her waistband again. This time, she slipped their hands underneath.

Beastboy repeated his previous action, running his fingers against the cotton of her underwear now, and then clumsily pushed them aside. He was first surprised by how hot it was, and then by how wet. The latter made his stomach do a little somersault of pride. Somewhat roughly, he moved his hand up and down her slit, and she moved to guide him again – rubbing against that bundle of nerves before dipping lower to meet her entrance. His left arm squeezed at her waist. Cautiously, he inched his ring finger inside, and then another, and then began to pick up the pace.

He seemed more confident now, and her hand dropped from his, coming up to burry in his hair instead, pulling him against her as her body relaxed back into him. Her hips bucked with his attentions, her weight squirming in his lap. By the twitching beneath her ass, her moans seemed to travel directly to his groin. His breathing was rough and heavy in her ear. ‘Feel good?’ He asked gruffly, and she tipped over the edge.

Abruptly, she spun around in his lap (momentarily regretting it as his fingers slipped out of her) and brought their mouths together. This time, there was no self-restraint about it. Her kisses were rough, and needy, and as her hips subconsciously rocked back and forth across his thigh, her left hand came down to rub against his erection. Garfield accepted her touch gratefully, mirroring her intensity. With Raven taking control, he no longer felt he had to be wary of pushing too far. Eagerly, he let go of his reservations.

They had shared many slow, heavy make-out sessions. She was familiar with that warm ache at the bottom of her stomach – but _this_ , this was an all-out blaze. This was new, exciting; electrifying. She already knew she was addicted. She wondered why they had waited so long. Even a complete idiot could see that their relationship was completely unique – she would never find someone like Garfield. Someone with as many differences. Someone with so much in common. Someone who cared about her so much - even when he knew everything. She doubted she would ever want to. They just made _sense_ , even when it absolutely did not. They would have forever. Or as long as they lived. So why deny the inevitable? Especially when the inevitable felt this _good._

Still massaging him through the thin cotton of his joggers, Raven pulled back from their kiss, and her boyfriend’s heavy-lidded eyes were so full of affection and love that it made her laugh. A light, carefree noise of pure joy. It was dizzying. She knew the expression was reflected in her own gaze. Said gaze then dipped a little lower, and flickered back up, seeking permission. She found it in the form of a flustered nod.

Her lips found the tip of his ear, kissing softly before her tongue followed the smooth curve of cartilage to suck lightly on the lobe as she tugged the fabric lower down his hips. He shifted his weight to help, groaning quietly. And then she gasped. More than a few times, she had felt his bulge pressing against her back or thigh, but, apparently, that had not prepared her. She briefly questioned whether or not he had learned how to…isolate his powers. It wasn’t that he was exceedingly _long_ – that was as Raven had imagined – it was the _girth_. The new knowledge was both exhilarating and terrifying…but in an equally thrilling way. So, mostly arousing, she concluded.

She shifted her weight to the right, repositioning herself to be sat on the bed beside him with her legs tucked up underneath her. Experimentally, Raven wrapped her hand around the now exposed length of him. She decided she probably needed two, though the left was now needed to hold up her weight as she leant over him. As she continued to jerk him off in a somewhat inexperienced manner, she noticed pre-cum beginning to bead on his tip. Surprising herself, she leaned forward to wipe it off with her tongue. More surprisingly, she found she liked it, so continued to lick and suck at his tip. She felt his hand snake behind her where it resumed playing with her pussy, and moaned against his dick.

‘Ohmy _god_.’ He breathed, pondering whether it was sensation or sight that would make him black out. Raven. _His_ Raven. Glossy purple hair and perfect, pale skin. Flushed cheeks and heart-shaped lips swollen by _his_ kisses wrapped around _his_ cock. Round, amethyst eyes seeking _his_ approval. Her neck and shoulders adorned with the little marks that _he_ had left there.

‘You’re so beautiful.’ He mumbled dumbly.

She slipped him out of her mouth with an audible pop, dipping her head to run her tongue along the underside of his shaft before sitting back up again. She moved to straddle him, and slipped, her knee digging into the muscle of his thigh. ‘Sorry! My legs are a little shaky…’ Raven blushed, wincing at his grimace.

Beast Boy shook his head, guiding her into position before pushing her back onto the bed. Which made her wince again. The fresh wounds on her back protested fiercely, but the panicked look in her boyfriend’s eyes made her giggle. She pulled him down for a kiss.

‘I’m okay, Gar.’ She whispered when they broke apart. She wound her legs around his waist, pulling him close enough to get the hint to just carry on. He pushed himself in slowly, watching her face for any signs that she was in pain, and when he had finally buried himself to the hilt, he paused for her to adjust to the new sensation. He kissed her lips, her forehead, her cheek, the curve of her jaw, and then she began to move her hips against him. His restraint slipped again, and when he met her thrusts they were a whole lot rougher. A low growl in the back of his throat. He couldn’t comprehend anything she was saying, but her voice was encouragement.

Thoughtlessly, his mouth sought her throat once again, but this time when he bit down – it was _hard_. Metallic touched his tongue. The apology had already half spilled – yet as he pulled back he saw the shock in those amethyst eyes sweeten, and a giddy smile tugging on her lips before she pulled him down against them once again. There weren’t many more apologies after that…

* * *

‘Whatta’ you doing?’ Her eyes snapped open to find her boyfriend leant arms folded in the doorway, the smirk she had heard in his voice present across his features. She was vaguely aware of her breathing being a little jagged, and as she moved towards the edge of her mattress she became acutely aware of her own arousal. Garfield took a sharp inhale of air.

 _Like a moth to a flame_ , she thought smugly. Raven gave a coy smile, purposefully sliding her legs just far enough apart for a hand to come between her thighs. ‘Thinking about our first time, actually…’

The shapeshifter chuckled lightly, but his eyes darkened as he watched her. ‘I think you came out of that looking worse than before I fixed you up.’

She nodded wildly, too preoccupied with biting down her own noises as she touched herself in front of him. Amethyst bore into emerald, pleading. Two minutes turned into ten.

He crossed the room deliberately slowly, pushing her flat onto her back without a touch. He leant over her, keeping at least a foot of space as she desperately rubbed at her clit beneath him. Uninhibited want rolled off of him in waves. The scent of her arousal drummed through his veins like a drug. Calloused fingertips curled themselves against her throat; she whimpered in delight at the touch.

‘Hm, who’d have known the princess of hell would turn into such a masochistic little slut for me, huh?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people asked for some more after my first BBxrae smut. I was happy to oblige. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
